An axle housing assembly can include the carrier assembly and two tube assemblies that can be press-fit into the carrier assembly. The carrier assembly can hold a differential gear set and each of the tube assemblies can hold an axle shaft that can connect the differential gear set to each of a pair of wheels. Traditionally, the carrier assembly is made of cast iron and the tube assemblies are made of steel. Multiple components made from steel can be formed from or welded to each of the steel tube assemblies, for example steering knuckles, suspension brackets and/or hydraulic connectors.
In addition to coupling each of the tube assemblies to the carrier assembly with the press-fit, each of the tube assemblies can be slug-welded to the carrier assembly. Slug-welding, for example, can include forming a plurality of holes at two locations where each of the tube assemblies couples to the carrier assembly. Steel plugs can be inserted into the plurality of holes and contact each of the steel tube assemblies. The steel plugs can then be welded to each of the tube assemblies to further secure each of the tube assemblies to the cast iron carrier assembly.
In another example, each of the tube assemblies can be made from cast iron. Forming the tube assemblies from cast iron can reduce complexity and therefore save cost, but renders the connection of steel plugs to the tube assemblies somewhat more complex.